


I Don't Mind A Slow Burn

by sweettea_drabbles



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettea_drabbles/pseuds/sweettea_drabbles
Summary: Adora and Catra enjoy a sweet night together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I Don't Mind A Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just some post season five fluffy smut for these two; I created a little mood playlist for it too of the songs on repeat while writing this; check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0niRfbMxSu0UOWL00XfrwO?si=-jPnvt4TRBaHPDac7Yztyw

Healing is nonlinear, healing is hard; healing is scary all things considered. Adora and Catra both have figured this out by now but healing can also be warmth, butterflies and the touch of another. Laughter. 

“I bet I can beat you to my room!”

“Have you forgotten it’s our room now?” Catra smirked.

Adora felt a soft blush creep her face. Until she saw Catra already five feet in front of her.

“No fair, Catra!” 

Some things are still surprising Adora, of course while she always dreamed and yearned for it, never expect Catra to love Bright Moon. She never expected to see the soft gleam that lights up Catra’s beautiful mismatched eyes, to play around like when they were little kids all over again. 

Adora rushed, running as fast as she could, maybe a bit out of shape from all the relaxing and partying that comes with the end of a war. She could just transform into She-Ra, but she wasn’t a cheater like her magicat partner. 

Catra turned laughing, her bangs falling from framing her face to block her eyes a little. Adora adores the piece that falls right over her nose. 

“Cheater.”

“Oh you know I never play fair, princess.”

Catra could feel the door against her back and Adora’s breath right on her lips. She could feel her eyes peering right into hers. Adora’s hand was right above Catra’s head now. Lips on hers so fast but so slow. Catra sighed, already melting at the affection, she couldn’t help but wonder how she ended up so soft. Though she knew the answer, Adora. 

“Adora,” she sighed in need and want; Adora’s hands were already on her waist. “Adora, hey idiot,” Catra chuckled. Adora finally opened her eyes, looking like a cute little confused puppy. “I don’t think you want Sparkles to open her door and find us like this, let’s get in the room.” 

Now Adora’s laughing too. 

“Hey!” Catra yelped. The door gave way behind her quickly, but Adora’s hand was already on her back supporting her.

Adora leaned down to kiss her. Lips meeting oh so playfully. “Scaredy-cat.” 

“Oh shut up, Adora. That was mean.”

“Well you said we weren’t playing fair.”

“No, I don’t play fair, Adora.” 

Adora laughed. Catra laughed. They couldn’t take each other seriously, in the best way.

Once in the door, Catra had Adora pinned against the door. Being a bit shorter definitely had her at a disadvantage, but she could feel Adora’s heart beating. Softly, she took the soft skin on Adora’s neck in her mouth, biting and sucking softly. 

“Catra.” Her voice came low and desperate. Tonight was going to be a long, slow burn in the best way, Adora decided. She wanted this time to last as long as possible. 

Adora’s hands came up and softly, ever so softly, she ran her thumbs over her lover’s cheeks. Catra looked up, eyes glazed over in love. Her expression matched the way she had looked at Adora when she awoke in her lap after being saved. Soft. Adora’s heart melted at that expression.

“I love you so much Catra. I mean it,” Adora’s eyes watered a little. “I’m so grateful I was able to save you.” Maybe that was a little too vulnerable. The wound must have been slightly open because she noticed Catra grew more tense. 

“Hey it’s okay,” Adora cursed at herself internally for that one and she’d probably cringe at it all week. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Adora, it's okay. Really.” Catra's hand came behind Adora’s ear to gently nudge down to her lips. “Some wounds will take time to heal, but that doesn’t mean you have to tiptoe around them…” This kiss was slower, gentler than the last few. “I love you, Adora.” 

Adora’s lips curled up on the edges while still kissing. 

“I love you, but please let’s take this to the bed,” Catra laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Her hands rubbed Catra’s ears, purrs softly breaking the silence. Adora nuzzled her nose against Catra’s. “But maybe we should take care of this while we’re ahead,” Adora gently pulled at Catra’s shirt, asking permission.

“Go ahead, princess.” 

Shirts off first, then pants. They decided to save underwear for just a little later. 

They adjusted comfortably on the bed. Catra still thought the bed was too comfortable. That was so unimportant right now, though, that it didn’t matter to her. Adora’s sports bra was soon off and her large chest bounced just a tad. 

“You too,” she hummed softly against Catra’s skin, unhooking her bra. Catra normally didn’t wear one or a binder; her chest was often in wraps back in the war. But earlier today she was a little hopeful for tonight. She knew Adora liked this particular black one too. 

“Beautiful,” Adora murmured before sucking the smaller girl’s nipple.

“Aah, Adora.” Of course she was already getting to work. Catra moved her hand to play with Adora’s breasts as well. Laying on their sides like this let them both savour each other’s touches.

“You know,” Adora started to chuckle, “when we get married you’re going to be a princess too, right?”

Adora had her little shit eating grin, the same one that she had shown when Catra oh so gracefully jumped into fire for her. 

“Oh be quiet!”Catra exclaims. Adora laughed and laughed. Now Catra’s laughing.

Catra knew she could never get tired of this. 

“Make me.” Oh there’s that grin again. 

“Oh my sweet princess, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” Maybe Catra has a shit eating grin too, but she’d never admit it.

Adora is now pinned to the bed. Hands above her head. Catra knows Adora can change the tides anytime she wants, she’s far stronger than her. But Adora doesn’t want to. 

Catra moves both of Adora’s wrists under her one hand. Thighs on either side of her hips, Catra’s thumb brushes over Adora's lips slowly. Blue eyes staring into hers. The tension is unbearable for Adora. She soft rolls her hips up to Catra’s.

“What do you want?” Catra’s voice is gentle. She’d been trying to get Adora to voice her wants more. Catra wouldn’t deny loving when Adora obsessed over her needs, driven to meet and exceed all of Catra’s desires. However she also knew it’d be selfish to ignore her partner's needs. All of this was a delicate balance. 

“Sit on my face,” Adora smirked.

Catra gulped a little, taken aback a little. She intended to please her girlfriend first today but here she was. Desire already pooling at the request-no the demand- just stated.

“Is that what you really want?” 

Eyes meet.

“Yes.”

“Then who am I to deny you?” Catra leaned down to kiss Adora’s lips, licking wanting access. Access granted. Tongues wrestle for a minute before Catra pulls back. “However,” Catra’s hand traveled, softly rubbing Adora’s clit through her boxers. Adora gasps. “You have to touch yourself while you eat me out.”

They both smile. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Catra adjusted herself after removing her panties, thighs now framing Adora’s head. Adora’s eyes and hair practically glow in the moonlight.

“Tap me three times if you want me to stop or pause, okay?” Catra’s voice is gentle. “I want you to feel good too, ya know?” 

“Of course.” 

Catra’s hands rest on her thighs. She wished the bed (though the canopy was beautiful) had some type of railing to keep herself stable. Adora had one hand nudge Catra down. As Catra began lowering herself onto Adora she could hear the sound of Adora touching herself. Catra now knew before even the first stroke she wasn’t going to last long.

Adora’s tongue licks up parting Catra. 

“So good.” Catra is already moaning.

Adora is rubbing circles on herself. Slowly she doesn’t want to finish before Catra. She’s so lost in the taste of Catra. Her tongue mirrors the circles she’s working on her own clit. Catra is already dripping down her chin. She tucks her tongue inside her then backs out and circles her entrance then back to the clit. Catra’s cunt is something she can never tire of. 

“Close,” Catra lowers herself pressing more weight onto Adora’s face.

Moans spill from the both of them. Every time Adora moans or sighs or anything, the exhale of breath against her clit is almost enough to send her over alone. Adora right hand was working her clit dipping down, gathering more of herself then back to her clit with less friction. She never removed her boxers, they were soaked. Adora moved her left hand up to work Catra’s back right above her tail, knowing that spot was a sensitive one only she could work. 

“F-Fuck Adora, please.” Catra lets go. Lets go of her pain, her fear, her insecurities. Instead she focuses only on the pleasure. The woman under her. She’s seeing stars. Trying so hard not to let all her weight fall on Adora. Adora came too, thighs shaking, her arm aching from getting herself off. 

“So good, always so good Adora,” Catra mumbles against Adora’s lips. “Fuck, Adora-Stars, I love you, Adora.” 

“I love you too.” 

They kiss, Catra cringing a little at the taste of herself. She’ll never understand why Adora thinks she tastes good. 

Catra lays against Adora’s chest. Adora’s heartbeat calms her- it always has. Catra purrs and Adora hums softly to match her purr. Catra decides that maybe that’s her new favorite thing. Catra now understands life is beautiful. 

There are stars in the sky, the love of her life in her arms. Safe. The world is saved. Bright Moon is now home. Adora now understands life is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you sooooooo much for reading, come say high on my twitter!! https://twitter.com/sweetteachats  
> Pssst I follow back almost everyone haha. Also also I tried really hard to keep them in character I hope I did alright. Feedback always welcome. :))


End file.
